the elements adventure
by rosemary13
Summary: a destiny is about to come true. Will Allen and friends be ready for it or will it come as to much of a shock. Warning Kanda is not like his normal self in this, and Allen is a girl.
1. prolong

_**I do not own Legend of Korra or D gray man **_

Prologue:

A couple runs down the road holding there five year old daughter. Then they came to a store, where her father said

"Leave Allen here"

"We can't leave her here"

"We have to, if we want her to survive"

"Alright, but we have to come back for her"

"We will"

They run in fox form, and a lady goes past. She screams

"I will have your pelt Akacare"

Once far enough away, the Earl and his followers surrounded them. The Earl said

"Your daughter will marry Tiki, unless we can make a deal"

"What is the deal?"

"You stay out of your daughter's life until she remembers you"

"What have you done to my daughter?!"

"We have taken her memories of you both"

"I will agree, only if you agree to leave her be as well"

"Alright, we have an agreement"

19 years later

Allen is in her/his (1) room, memories were slowly coming back. But only by going to a certain city will her memories come back to her. And with how it is going, she might never get them back. Every time she goes to sleep a black pentangle appears on her neck.

_will she ever meet her parents again?_

**_Read and Review_**


	2. Chapter 1

**everything but the story belongs to the original owners**

_I- memory _

_A- yelling _

_"- talking _

Chapter 1:

Allen was walking to lunch, when Lenalee came up. She said

"Ni san needs you"

"Why?"

"You, me, Lavi, and Kanda have a mission"

"Great, just great"

She went up to Jerry and asks

"Hey Jerry, you think I can have 10 chocolate glazed Danish"

"Sure thing honey, anything else?"

"No, got to meet Komui"

"Alright, coming right up"

In 10 minutes it was done; she grabbed it, said thanks, and headed to Komui's office. The minute Allen got to the door, if flies open and hits her square in the face. Lavi looks behind the door to find Allen unconscious, grabs a bucket of water and pours it right on to her. Allen wakes up angry, grabs Lavi's shirt, and pulls him into the office. Gets in the room to find Komui laughing. She asks

"WHAT IS THE MISSION ALREADY?!"

Komui stopped and said

"Your mission is in a place called Republic City, your job is to look for innocence. But there are reports that there are lots of strange things happening there. Your train leaves in 2 hours."

After the briefing, Allen leaves in a hurry. In her room. Then her head starts to hurt. Next thing she knew,_ a vision of a little girl with brown hair and excited copper eyes looking up to a man with white hair and calm silver eyes. The man says_

_"This is Republic City, it is where your destine is"_

_"What is this destine?"_

_"__To help the Avatar restore balance to the world"_

_"How can I do that?"_

_"By learning all the elements"_

_Then it ends with an island that has a statue_. The pentangle on the back of her neck faded. After the flashback, Allen grabs her stuff and quickly packs. She leaves the room with her suitcase and heads to Lenalee's. She knocks on the door; Lenalee answers, and asks

"What's wrong, Allen?"

"I saw a memory"

"Really, tell me about it"

Allen told her the whole memory and when they were done. They went to dock where they met Kanda and Lavi, Lavi asked

"What took you two so long?"  
" We talked on the way and lost track of time"

Then they were on the train heading to Republic City. Allen wondering what was waiting for her.

_Will she get her memory back or not?_

**read and review =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I only own the idea of the story, everything else belongs to its original owners **

Chapter 2:

It was night, they were on the train, and Allen fell asleep. A memory came to her in that time but not strong for the mark on her neck to fade any. Kanda was sitting across from her and saw the pentangle on her neck. He woke her up and asked

"What's up with the tattoo on your neck?"  
"It's been there as long as I can remember, why?"  
"Do you remember anything from when you were 4?"  
"No"  
"Ok"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I knew a girl that had the same thing on her neck, she was scared of a man named Cosmo"  
"Sounds like you liked this girl"  
"Yea, I did"  
"Cool, you do have a heart"  
"HAHA, very funny"  
"Can I sleep now?"

Kanda did not answer, and Allen took that as ok. She went back asleep. Lenalee woke up and she woke up Allen this time. She said

"Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure"

They go to the very back of the train looking at the stars until Lenalee said

"You should tell Kanda the truth"  
"No, bad idea"  
"Please give him chance"  
"Fine I will do it"

They went back to their apartment, to find Kanda trying to kill Lavi. They said

"What happen?"  
"I called him Yuu and made fun of the fact that he has the hearts for a girl"  
"Baka that was a stupid thing for you to do"

Lenalee was yelling at Lavi, while Allen's angry was building. Then it was enough to where Allen went up to Lavi and Fire bended his pants. Lavi screams; Lenalee is trying to put the flame out, and Kanda was actually laughing for once in his life. Allen smiled at the fact that Kanda was laughing. Lavi was mad that Kanda was laughing at him. And they went to their seats, where Allen went back to sleep. Still wondering if she was destined for something great.

_What holds in store for Allen in Republic City? _

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry this Chapter is so long, but it is every important for the rest of the story **

Chapter 3:

Its morning by the time they got to the city. Lenalee asked

"Are we splitting up into teams or going our own ways?"  
"Teams"

"How about Kanda is teamed up with Allen, and I teamed up with Lavi"

"Sounds good to me"

So they go separate ways to find something; when Allen then bumped into another girl, and they both fell. Allen said to her

"I am so sorry"

"Its fine, I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Same here"  
"What's your name?"  
"Allen, Allen Walker you?"  
"Korra"  
"So where were you heading?"  
"The pro-bending arena for practice"  
"Cool, I wish me and my friend could go"  
"Would like to come with me?"  
"Sure if it is ok with Kanda"  
"It's fine with me"

They head to the big palace looking place, Allen assumed that it was the pro-bending arena. They go to the gym to find two men training. One says

"What are they doing here?"  
"I invited them after I bumped into this guy" She also pointed at Allen  
"Ah ok but they better stay out of the way"  
"Wait Mako, doesn't that guy look familiar?"  
"Yea your right, Bolin"  
"What's your name?"  
"Uh, I'm Allen Walker"  
"Leave Allen alone" Korra is mad because she thinks they are teasing him  
"Korra; we know what it looks like, but we are not making fun of him"  
"Ok"

Allen and Kanda sat there to watch them. Allen wanted to try but did not want to speak out. Kanda saw that "she" wanted to try, he went up to Mako. He said

"My friend over there wants to try"  
"You sure he does?"  
"Yes, I can tell with how he is acting"  
"Ok, I can let him"

Mako goes up to Allen and says

"You want to try?"  
"Yea I do"  
"Then come with me"

Allen was in the middle of the gym floor before she knew it. And then her head started to hurt. Mako sees, tries to help her up. A memory comes to her,_ it was of two brothers training with someone and she is hiding behind the strange man she saw before. She says something in the memory that helped_

_"__Papa, I'm scared"  
"Why are you scared, Allen?"  
"What if they don't like me?"  
"I'm sure they will like you a lot"  
"Ok"  
The brothers came up to her and the earth bending one says  
"Hi, I'm Bolin and this is my brother Mako"  
"Hi, I'm Allen"  
"So do you have any questions?"  
"Yea; your brothers but you're different benders, why is that?"  
"Our father was an Earth bender and our mother was a Fire bender"  
"Ah, that makes sense"  
"It does"  
"Yea, one takes after mom and the other takes after dad" _

_And the memory ends with all of them training together._ Allen looks up and sees Mako holding her. She freaks, Earth bends him, and runs to the roof. Bolin and Kanda both said

"What has gotten into him/Moyashi?"  
"I don't know but I guess he was not expecting to be in my arms"  
"I should go find him"

Kanda leaves and goes to the roof to find Allen sitting there with the pentangle showing to the world. He goes up and asks

"Why did you hit him and how are you an Earth bender?"  
"I don't know about the bending, and I hit him because I got startled"  
"He was right, you did not expect to be in his arms when you came to"  
"Yea"

Kanda sees Allen's long silvery white hair, small curve to her, and female face. He says in a calm voice

"You're really a girl"  
"W what makes you say that?"  
"The female look, long hair, and you have a curve to you"  
"I have been caught uh"  
"Yes you have been, but why hide that?"  
"Cross told me to"  
"Ok, that makes sense in a way"  
"Yea, it does"  
"Let's go back"  
Ok"

They go back to the gym, and Bolin is looking at Allen in shock. He says

"Allen, is that you?"  
"Yea, who else would I be?"  
"No, I mean the Allen we knew as kids. Are you that Allen?"  
"I guess I could be, I do remember you both but it could be for another reason"  
"In the memory, were you hiding behind a man with the same hair and eye color as you?"  
"Yea, I was"  
"Then you are her, this is cool"  
"Ok, but what does it mean"  
"It means we can tell your father that you are ok"

Allen then became confused, and Mako saw this. He said

"You don't remember him do you?"  
"Not really"  
"That means that the Earl's spell is still active"

Kanda was now angry, and wanted an answer no matter the cost. He said

"What is this spell and how do you know about it?"

"Her father told us about it, and it is a memory wipe. She does not remember anything from when she was 4 or much of when she was 5"

"How much does she remember?"

"Anything that does not involve her real mother and father"  
"So Mana, his wife, and the rest of the circus fellows"  
"Yes she would, because it has nothing to do with Miya and her husband Akacare"  
"Ok"

At the hearing her Father's name, the memory of when Allen was separated from them came to her. Tears came streaming down her face, Kanda saw and asked

"What's wrong?"

"I remember the day they left me behind"  
"You do?"  
"Yes, they left to protect me from a woman that now reminds me of Cruella de Vil"  
"What about her reminds you of a Disney character?"  
"She screams my father's name and said that she wanted his pelt"  
"Wow said that to the prince of the fox demons and lived to see another day"  
"I guess so, I don't know if she lived"

Mako decided that it would be a good time to take a break and to help Allen get all of her memories back or enough of them to get rid of the pentangle on the back of her neck. He says to Bolin and Korra

"Guys, we need to help her to get her memories back"  
"Why?"  
"Because if we get most of them back, that pentangle on the back of her neck will disappeared and she will be able to reunite with her family"  
"Ok, let's do it"  
"Bolin, do you still have Allen and Akacare's route mapped?"  
"Yea, I do"  
"Good, go get it"  
"Alright"

Bolin goes up stairs and Allen notice it. She asked

"What are you two up to?"  
"We are going to get your memories back"  
"Good Luck with that"

He came back with a map. Kanda confused asks

"What's the map for?"  
"The map has Allen and Akacare's route on it."  
"Ah, you are going to go to all the places they went to"  
"Yep"  
"Smart plan"

They leave the gym and come to a place that makes ice cream. Mako knows that the minute Allen tries Water tribe's blueberry ice cream, she will remember something. Mako says

"I would like Fire raspberry, Korra would like Water blueberry, Bolin would like Earth chocolate, Kanda and Allen would like Water blueberry."  
"They sharing it?"  
"Yea they are"  
"Ok, 15 minutes"

Kanda leaned in and asked Mako

"What are you planning?"  
"The minute she eats the ice cream, she will get a memory"  
"Ok, it better work"

Allen took the first lick and just as Mako predicted, a memory came to her. _It was of her and this man that Bolin called her father, eating ice cream and laughing. They are playing in the park like nothing is wrong with the world._ After that, Allen said

"Let's go to the park"  
"Memories there?"  
"Yes"

They go to the park where they run into Lenalee and Lavi. The two ask

"What are you doing here?"  
"Memory hunting"  
"Huh, why are you doing that?"  
"To get Allen out of the Earl's grip, she is Akacare's daughter"  
"What Allen is both a girl and princess of the fox demons?"  
"Yes that's right"

Lavi could not believe it, so he went up to Allen and grabbed her chest. Allen gets mad and Earth bends him in the nuts. Lavi is on the floor trying to get air, while everyone was laughing. Lavi finally had enough air to say

"Not funny"  
"You're wrong, it is"  
"I would never do that to her if I were you"

Bolin knew better then to make Allen mad. She would not have forgives to them and hurt them badly. She did the same thing to him when they were little. Lavi was not happy for the fact that Allen did that to him, but understands why she did it. Allen went to the tree, and the memory came to her. _It was of her and her father playing tag and laying by the tree when they were tired._ She smiled when it came to her. Mako saw and said

"A memory came to her"  
"How are you sure?"  
"She is smiling"  
"Ah"

Allen runs up to Kanda and tags him. Kanda says

"I guess I'm it"  
"Yep"  
"You better run then"

They go off like a bolt and don't come back until they were tired. Then they land next to the tree. And Kanda does a hearty laugh, catching Allen and the others off guard. Mako sees this and asks

"Allen, why are you surprised about him laughing in a friendly way?"  
"I am surprised because; one: Kanda is not one to laugh, and two: he had fun with something"

Kanda looked at her like she was crazy, but she had a point. But the next thing he did surprised everyone even her, he kissed her. Allen's eyes were wide with surprise and she did not know what to do. When they parted, Allen asked

"Why did you kiss me?"  
"Because I love you"

Allen did not know what to say and was unsure if he meant it. So to insure her that he was serious, he kissed her again. Lavi's mouth was wide open until Lenalee closed it for him. She was happy for Allen, so much that she hugged her for trusting someone else other than her. Allen understood and said

"I am happy to be accepted by everyone"  
"Of course Allen, we are family"

She smiled as brightly as she could and Kanda liked this smile, because he knew it was real. She said

"What's the next stop on the map?"  
"Avatar Island"  
"Ok, let's go"

They make it to the island to see that it was the same island from the memory she had before she got there. She looked at the water and jumped in. Using water bending, she got to Avatar Island. Then she climbed to shore and walked around, there a memory came to her. _It was of her and the man, she says to him _

_"__Why do I have to help the Avatar restore balance to the world?"  
"Because it is the mission of every royal fox demon in the family"  
"So I am the next one for the job"  
"Yes, but it won't be that bad"  
"And why is that?"  
"Because, you and the avatar will be a lot alike. So it will be easy for you two to get along"_

_"__Ok"  
"Do you have any questions?"  
"Yes, did you work with Avatar Aang?"  
"I did and that's how I met your mother"  
"Really, tell me the story"  
"Maybe when you're older"  
"I want to know it now"  
"I promise, I will tell you when you're older"  
"Pinky promise"  
"Yes pinky promise"_

Then she smiled at the memory, went to the shore, and swam back to her friends. She said

"Kanda, can you help me up?"  
"Of course I can"

He helps her up, she trips, and they ended up with Allen on top of Kanda. She sees this then says

"I am so sorry"  
"its fine, no harm done"

She turns to Mako and asks

"What is the last stop on the map?"  
"Air Temple Island"  
"Alright, let's go"

They head to the dock where they can see the island. Korra says

"We can take Naga to the island"  
"Who is Naga?"  
"She is my Polar bear dog"  
"Ah that makes sense now"  
"Ok, I will take you to the air temple now. Then come back for the others"  
"No need, we can take the boat"  
"Ok, if you say so"

She calls Naga, the polar bear dog sees Allen. She jumps onto her, licking her like crazy. Korra says

"No Naga, down girl"  
"Its ok, she is not problem"

Then after she got off, Korra and Allen got on. She rode her towards the water and says

"Swim Naga"

Then they off were. Once on the island they ran into Tenzin, he was not happy with this at all. He said

"Who is she and why is she here?"  
" Tenzin, it's ok. She is with me. Her name is Allen and she is here to get her memories back"  
"You met the missing princess without my help?"  
"I guess I did, but I want to help her get her memories back"  
"I understand what you are doing"  
"Will you help us?"  
"How can I do that?"  
"You could give a tour?"  
"Alright, right this way"

Allen followed Tenzin through the temple; and when they got to Tenzin's sky bison, she got a memory_. It was of her and the man again. He brought her here to meet this bison and she was hiding behind him like in the pro-bending arena. The man said _

_"__Allen don't be afraid, He won't hurt you"  
"How are you sure that he won't hurt me?"  
"I have known Oogi for a good while now, so I know he won't hurt you"_

_She was still scared, but she took the man's words to heart. She went up to Oogi and put her hand on his head. The next thing she knew she was being licked. She smiled as widely as she could. She finally says_

_"__Papa, you were right. Oogi is a nice sky bison"  
"I knew you would like him"  
"Do we get mama now?"  
"Yes, but we don't have far to go"  
"Why is that?"  
"Because she is here at the Air temple"  
"Why did she stay here?"  
"To visit with an old friend"  
"Is mama and Mrs. Tenzin friends?"  
"Yes, yes they are"_

The memory end with them in a dining room with the two women talking about their families. They come to the door and invite them in to join them for tea. She smiles and the next thing she knew, all her memories came back to her. The pentangle that was the Earl's pack, it was gone. She was free from him and for good too. Kanda came up to her once he got onto land, he asks

"What do you remember?"  
"Everything"  
"That's great"  
"Oogi, come here boy"  
"Oogi, Who is that?"  
"You'll see"

Then a sky bison comes, Kanda is confused at first but figures it out after a little while. He goes up to Oogi and rubs his ear. The next thing he knew, he was licked by a giant tongue. Allen could not help but laugh at Kanda's expression. He says

"Oh so you think this is funny?"  
"Yea, do you have a problem with that?"  
"I am so going to get you"  
"You have to catch me first"  
"Ok, you better start running"

She ran through the yard with Kanda hot on her tail until she came to the dining room. She just stood there, Kanda comes up to her and hugs her from behind. He looks and sees that two women were at the table talking. Allen looked a lot like the other woman there. He asks

"Hello, who are you two?"  
"I'm Pema, Tenzin's wife. This is my friend Miya, she is Akacare Sotamu's wife. Who are you two?"  
"I'm Yuu Kanda and this is Allen"

Miya looked at Allen very closely, saw what she was looking for. She says

"Allen is that you?"  
"Mama I am happy to see you too"

They hug while Kanda still has a hold of Allen. Miya looked at Kanda and asks

"Allen is mister Kanda your mate?"  
"No, maybe, I am not sure"  
"it's ok Allen, you are allowed to be unsure about these things"  
"Thank you for understanding, mama"  
"That's my job as your mother"

Kanda felt a little weird about this talk, but could understand Allen being nerves about this, she is meeting her mother for the first time in a long time. Kanda said to calm her down

"It is nice to meet you"  
"Same to you Mister Kanda"  
"Just call me Kanda"  
"Alright, Kanda"

He got this uncomfortable feeling from her. She said in a scary voice

"If you break my daughter's heart, I will **eat **yours"  
"Yes ma'am I understand"  
"Good that we are at an understanding"

Allen did not like that at all, she said

"Mama, don't scary him away"  
"I won't but I'm serious about your feelings"  
"I know you are, but please don't hurt him while he is with me"  
"I won't lay a finger on him"  
"Pinky promise"  
"Yes, I pinky promise"

_Will she meet her father next or will something big happen_

**Read and Review **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Miya was making tea in the kitchen, While Pema was talking to Allen. Allen asks

"Are you having a baby?"  
"Yes, how did you guess?"  
"Well I felt it kick me"  
"Ah, sorry about that"  
"Its fine"

They hear footsteps heading their way. Allen jumps from her seat and waits for the person. Kanda sees and asks

"Allen, what's wrong?"  
"Someone's coming. And did you just call me by my name?"  
"Of course"

She smiles but it fades, as she is ready for an attack. But it turns out to be just Tenzin, she got mad. She says

"Tenzin, you almost became Barba q"  
"Sorry for scaring you, but I must speak with your mother"  
"Why?"  
"Amon has captured your father"  
"WHAT?! That's impossible. That has never happen before"  
"I know you're upset and scared but it is true"

She left the room to get her mom. Miya was washing the dishes, but when she saw her daughter's face she knew that something was wrong. She said

"Allen, what's wrong?"  
"Tenzin needs to talk to you"  
"Can't it wait?"  
"No mama, it is about papa"  
"Alright, I will go speak to him. I assume he is in the dining room."  
"You're right"

Right as they finished, Kanda came in to make sure Allen was ok. Miya left the room to let them have some alone time. Kanda asked

"You ok?"  
"Kanda, I'm scared"  
"For your father?"  
"Yes"  
"I guess you have heard the news about his captor"  
"I have"

"What about Amon scares you?"  
"He can take a benders bending away"  
"WHAT?!"  
"He will take my father's bending away from him, and it might kill him. I don't want to lose him at all"  
"Allen, I understand. We need to find Lavi and Lenalee, they will be able to think of a good plan to get him back"  
"No, I will go alone"  
"I am going with you"  
"NO, I am not losing you too"  
"I understand, but I can't lose you"  
"I will be in the dining room in a sec"  
"I am not falling for that"  
"Alright"

Tenzin comes in and says

"Come in here will you?"  
"Yes Tenzin"

They go into the dining room to find Lavi, Lenalee, Pema, her mother, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Junora, Ikki, and Meelo. Then a pretty girl comes in, saw how everyone was upset. She asked

"What's wrong?"  
"Akacare has been captured by Amon. And I am sure he will take his bending away."  
"That's terrible, but who's the girl that looks like Mrs. Sotamu?"  
"She is her daughter"  
"So there is hope to save him, if we all work together"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Amon got on the radio and said he had her. He also said he took her bending away. Is that true, about the bending."  
"No I still have my bending. And it explains how he got papa, he used that lie about me to convince him to come. But the minute he found out it was a lie, it was too late. They had him. But it is not fair that they did that to him."

Then came one of the council members, he said

"My task force will get him back. He is a very important person"  
"No, Amon would expect that"  
"Then 'little' girl what do you suggest?"  
"Send me to his base as Allen Walker. He would not expect that"  
"And why is that?"  
"Allen 'Walker' is a boy that does not bend, plays a mean game of poker."  
"And how will that help?"  
"I could play for my papa's freedom without him knowing it is me. And I am sure he will do a background check"  
"Yea, you are clearly a girl. Unless you have found a way to hide that, you won't fool him"  
"I did"  
"Ok"

Kanda said

"I will go with her to make sure they don't figure out"  
"How?"  
"Treat her mean and call her 'Moyashi'"

"How would that work?"

"Kanda and Allen always fight about that, it would work. I will call Komui and explain everything to him. And I do mean everything."

"No, I will go alone to get him. If it is one person, he will think has the upper hand and doubt my poker skills"

"Alright, let's do this"

_Will they success or will their plan backfire in their faces. _

**read and review **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Allen was changing her clothes to look like a boy, when Kanda came in. He said

"I am not going to get use to you being a boy"  
"I know, just let me do this"  
"I will"

She was done; she was about to hide her hair length, when Kanda stopped her. She asked

"Why are you stopping me from hiding my hair?"  
"I don't think you should hide"  
"I have to"  
"Then answer me why? Why did Cross order you to hide?"  
"Because he is trying to keep Cosmo away"  
"I thought you were her"  
"It's that easy to see?"  
"Yea, but only because I was with you for so long before"  
"Ok, but you have to let me do this"  
"Don't pull anything fancy, they will figure you out"  
"I know"

He does her hair for her. He brushes it to calm both her and himself down. She asks

"You nerves for my safety?"  
"Yes"

She smiles, lets him finish, and puts her hair in a low pony tail. Then she tucks it into her shirt. He says

"Now I know how you hid your hair from everyone"  
"Ok"  
"And it is a lot of work?"  
"It is"

She was at the door and said

"Time to go"  
"Alright"

She leaves Air Temple Island and comes to the Equalist camp. She walks carefully to make it look like she is a non-bender. Amon sees her and comes up to her, He says

"You must be Allen Walker?"  
"Yes"  
"Let's play on terms"  
"And that would be?"  
"If you win, I will give you a bender Akacare. If I win, you get a non-bender Akacare"  
"Fine by me"

They start playing poker and by the end; Allen won 11 times, so Amon kept at their agreement. They took Akacare back to Air Temple Island; but as they were leaving, Amon said

"It don't matter that you got him back today as a bender I will get him another day and take his bending away"

They made it back safe, but Allen was scared for her father's life. She looked at her mother to show how she felt. Miya said

"Allen, what's wrong?"  
"I'm scared"

Akacare saw them talking and he asks

"Miya, what's going on?"  
"Akacare, this is our baby girl. It's Allen"  
"What? That's not true, this kid is a boy and he is a non-bender"  
Allen knew he would be in denial, so she lets her hair out of its hair thing which caused it to come out of the shirt. And she bended the earth around her, she asked

"Do you believe mama now?"  
"Yea now that you show the proof"  
"I was trying to get you out of the Equalist's camp. If I didn't, you would have lost your bending. Then what would happen?"  
"I would be lost to the world. My point is that was dangerous. Amon could have seen through your plan and know it was you. And if he did, he would have taken your bending for sure. But thank you for coming for me, you are my brave little girl."

Allen smiled at her parents, they were showing her what love was all about. Something she had not seen in a long time. Kanda came up and started tickling her. She said

"K ha nda st ha op t ha inkling m ha e"  
"Yea no"  
"Please stop, my sides hurt"  
"Ok I will stop, only if you promise never to do something this dangerous again"  
"I promise I won't make crazy plans that don't have much success"  
"I will take that"

He stops and Allen kisses his cheek. Akacare says

"Are you two mates?"  
"No, we just started dating. Mates are for life"  
"Good argument"  
"You still have to tell me how you and him met"  
"I figured you'd say something like that"  
"Well?"  
"Alright but first, let's go to the dining room"  
"Ok"

They went to the dining room, where they ran into the council member again. Akacare says

"What are you doing here, Tarlock?"  
"I'm here to make sure that you had got home safe and sound"  
"Just go. You're the reason I got caught by Amon in the first place"

Allen was not happy with this, not one bit. She asked

"What are you talking about, papa?"  
"I went with his task force to get you back; and when I figured out it was an attack, he would not listen to a word I said. And it cause both me and many of his task force members to be captured."

Allen was mad, but she knew she was not allowed to attack Tarlock that or end up in jail. So she said

"Leave now"  
"You can't tell me what to do little girl"

Akacare did not like the disrespect his daughter reserved from Tarlock. He said

"Leave now or I will Air bended you out"  
"You are just like you're friend Aang, you're not one for fights but you are to solve them"  
"Don't you dare disrespect Aang or I will kill you for it"  
"Yea, I like to see you try"  
"You asked for it"

Akacare changed into a kitsune with 9 tails, he got ready to attack. Tarlock used his Water bending to beat him but it did nothing against the fox prince. Once in the air, Akacare landed onto Tarlock with great strength. He said

"You finished now?"  
"Yes, please spare me"  
"Then leave"

Tarlock got up and ran for his life. Korra laughed at Tarlock and said

"He had it coming to him"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He has used people from the beginning and now he was beat by someone he thought he could beat"

Tenzin understood how Korra felt about this and with a smile, he said

"Don't you need to get to the arena now?"  
"Yes; Mako, Bolin, let's go"

And off they went to finish the match only to come home to say

"Amon took the stadium, what do we do now?"  
"Stay calm and think"  
"Good plan, Allen"

They drink some tea and head to bed.

_Will Amon win or will the avatar and friends be the victors_

**read and review**


End file.
